Through Heart's Camera
by TheSrishtiJain
Summary: Lights, camera, action! Said the director and the camera shot what they portrayed. But here's a glimpse of what happened behind all of this! Taking you on a stroll on the sets of CID!


**Author's Note -**

A raw attempt this one is. Based on the 'sets of CID'. Hope you guys like it. Do review after reading. Your feedbacks really do matter!

* * *

*Beauro*

Hustle and bustle was all that was going on around... The lightmen were arranging the lights climbing up on the foldable ladder, while some were busy arranging the props... The director was busy with the supporting actors explaining to them what they had to do while another group of people were standing behind the camera making the necessary adjustments. While one man was busy cautiously moving between all of them...

Adi - Yaar Rohan (makeup man)

Rohan - Ji sir?

Adi - Maine mera phone makeup room mai choda kya? Dikha tumhe?

Rohan - Nahi sir. Waha nahi hai

Adi - Acha theek hai... Woh Daya ka makeup ho gaya?

Rohan - Ha hogaya sir... Bas final touchup dene hi jaa raha tha.

Adi - Ok ok. Jao...

Once again he got busy in the search of his phone asking the people around if they had seen it but all answered negatively which was now making him little tensed. Just then Shivaji sir entered the set and as soon as he entered director pounced on him asking...

Director - Sir script padi? Nahi padi hogi na apne humesha ki tarah! Yeh lo jaldi pado! (Handing him a bunch of papers)

ACP - Aree bhai baithne toh de! Ek toh yeh barish se bachte bachte kaise aaya hu mujhe hi pata hai. Aur aate hi kaam pe laga diya!

Director - Aree sir ajj yeh episode wrap up karna hai! Agle hafte telecast hai. Sir Singh sir pakad ke marege mujhe agar ajj episode wrap nahi hua toh!

ACP - Aree woh kya marega bhai. Kuch nahi karega BP. Itna kya darte hai usse tum log! De de, teri script de!

Director - Yeh lo sir.

And handing it over to him he quickly went to see other arrangements and as soon as he was gone Adi sir came running to Shivaji sir and said...

Adi - Sir apka phone dena?

Shivaji - Kyu? Tumhe toh mai bilkul nahi dene wala Aditya! Pichli baar diya tha toh tumne aur Daya ne mera emoji keyboard hi gayab kar diya tha! Pata hai kitna pareshan hua tha mai. Kisi ko reply kar hi nahi paa raha tha. Phir ghar jake finally Yuvan se bola toh usne add karke diya!

Adi - Sir reply karne ke liye words bhi toh hote hai!

Shivaji - Ha toh woh kon use karta hai!? Emojis express everything!

Narendra - (coming from behind) Acha? Toh app hi bataiye ki woh jo kal apne mujhe ek smiley, ek sad face, ek woh aakh mai heart wala aur ek thumps up bejha tha uska kya matlab hota hai? Bhai agar tumhe aisi hi ajeeb si coded language mai baat karni hai toh code break karne ki book bhi do hum sab ko! Dimag kharab ho jata hai sochte sochte tere replies ka matlab!

Shivaji - Itna bhi confusing nahi hota ha ab! Yeh tu exaggerate kar raha hai! Adi batayega! Itna confusing hota hai kya? (With a cute face indicating him to say 'no')

Now Adi sir opened his mouth to say 'yes' but then looking at his cute face decided to say 'no' but then looking at narendra sir's stren expressions got confused and at the end decided to say neither! He simply took away Narendra sir's phone which was in his hand and before narendra sir could even react opened the pattern and then called on his own phone so that he could find it...

Narendra - Aree kya kar rahe ho adi? Aur btw tumhe mere phone ka pattern kaise pata?

Adi - Sir rukiye na do minute! Aur waise bhi yaha pe aisa koi nahi hai jisko apke phone ka pattern na pata ho!

Narendra - Aise kaise pata hai? Ek minute! Shivaji sir apne bataya? (Looking at him angrily)

Shivaji - Aree mai kyu batauga! (With a shocked face)

Narendra - Mai janta hu tumne hi bataya hai! Mera pattern waise bhi tumhare alawa aur kisi ko nahi pata tha!

Shivaji - Tera pattern! Tu pattern se khulta hai? Tabhi tera dimag ka dhakkan aaj tak band hai aur hum khol nahi paye usse!

Narendra - Dekh tu...

Adi - (in frustration) Yaar phone bhi silent pe hai! Baj nahi raha! Aur jiske aas paas hai woh utha hi nahi raha!

Shivaji - Aree hua kya hai tumhe?

Adi - Kuch nahi sir! Phone nahi mil raha mera!

Just then they heard director calling out Shivaji sir from another direction saying...

Director - Sir script padke ho gayi?

Shivaji - (biting his tongue as he didn't even start reading till now) Ha... Ha bas hone hi wali hai. 2 minute!

Narendra - (with a devil smile) Aree abhi kaise hone wali hai boss! Abhi apne padna bhi start nahi kiya!

Director - (coming there) Kya? Sir ab tak apne padna start bhi nahi kiya?

Shivaji - Aree nahi! Pad raha hu na! Yeh yeh kuch bhi bol raha hai (glaring at narendra sir)

Director - Aditya sir! App bataiye! Sir pad rahe the ki nahi?

Adi - Na... (Shivaji sir glaring) matlab ha! (Now Narendra sir glaring) matlab na... Ab... Woh woh... (Now director gave him a look and he finally said) Nahi pad rahe the!

And he quickly ran away from the scene to save himself from Shivaji sir as well as to search for his phone! While here shivaji sir said to director looking in the direction where Aditya sir went...

Shivaji - Yaar bas 5 min mai pad lunga mai yeh! Pakka!

Director - Sir please jaldi!

Shivaji - Ha ha! Bas ek addition hai!

Director - Kya hua sir? Koi problem hai script mai?

Shivaji - Nahi problem toh nahi hai. Lekin you know for some effects and drama ek scene add kar sakte hai kya?

Director - Ha sir app boliye kya add karna hai!

Shivaji - Ek scene add karo na please jisme ACP, Abhijeet ko daat raha ho (gritting his teeth)

Director - Sirrrr! App log masti baad mai karna pehle kaam! Please!

Shivaji - Acha acha theek hai! Ab sach mai padta hu. Mai jata hu make up room mai. Wahi make up karwate hue pad lunga. Time bachega bas!

Director - Ha sir app jayiye!

*Makeup room*

Just as Shivaji sir was about to enter inside Dinesh sir was coming out and they both almost collided and shivaji sir said...

Shivaji - Aree bhai dheere! Kidhar bhaag rahe ho!

Dinesh - Kahi nahi sir! Bas aata hu

And he irritatedly left murmuring something while shivaji sir shrugging his shoulders went inside to find Daya busy chatting with Ajay sir and costume designer.

Daya/Ajay - Good morning sir!

Shivaji - Good morning! Aur batao. Kya haal chaal!

Daya - Kuch nahi sir! Apna kya hai! Din ke 15 ghante toh yehi nikal jate hai. Bas ussi ke bich thodi life dhund lete hai (winking)

Shivaji - Dayaaaa! Ab kya kiya? Aur kiske saath?

Ajay - Sir bahar mile nahi apko Adi sir? Phone ki talash mai? (Trying to control his laughter)

Shivaji - Hey baghwan! Uska phone tumne liya hai! Tum na Daya. Kabhi nahi sudhroge!

Daya - Toh sir kya karta! Din bhar phone mai ghusa rehta hai! Aur karta kya hai? Ajeeb ajeeb se game khelta rehta hai. Maine uske sare games delete kar diye!

Ajay - Sir gussa ho jayege woh!

Daya - Aur gusse mai karega kya? Thoda sunayega... Aur kya! Waise bhi usko manane ka intezam ghar se karke aaya hu! Ajj sab ka lunch meri taraf se!

Costume designer - Oho sir! Phir toh maza aayega!

Shivaji - Laye kya ho lunch mai?

Daya - Sir puri dawat hai! Aalo ke parathe, dal makhni, masala bhindi, pulao, pickle and salad. Lunch ke waqt ice cream order kar denge aur kya! Bas apke haat lassi jo mai nahi laa sakta tha woh apko banani padegi!

Shivaji - Aree bilkul! Itna kuch le kar aaye ho. Maza aayega aaj toh!

Ajay - Mere muh mai toh abhi se pani aa raha hai. Lunch time kab hoyega!

Shivaji - Aree thoda intezar kar bhai! Intezar ka fhal meetha hota hai! Aur ajj toh kuch zayada hi tasty hone wala hai! Acha chalo ab yeh sab baad mai nahi toh uss bullet train (the name given with love by our cast to director, but why? Cause he is always in a hurry *wink*) ne mujhe time pass karte dekh liya na ajj mujhe asli bullet maar dega! Ajja bhai Rohan. Laga kya kya lagana hai tujhe mere face pe!

Rohan - Ha sir aaya

Shivaji sir strated reading his script while Rohan did his makeup when a frustrated Aditya sir once again entred the dressing room! And said...

Adi - Daya chup chap apna pura bag khali kar!

Daya - Aree? Par kyu? (With a innocent face)

Adi - Kyuki mujhe pehle shak tha par ab pura yakeen hai ki tune hi mera phone chupaya hai!

Daya - Tum ab bhi mujh par shak kar rahe ho? Tumhe lagta hai mujh jaisa innocent bachcha aisa kuch kar sakta hai? (In emotional blackmail tone)

Adi - Yeh baat tune mujhe ajj se 20 saal pehle boli hoti toh maan bhi leta teri iss cute si shakal ke behkawe mai aake! But now its too late and i already know the real mastikhor you! Chup chap bag dikha?

Daya - Kitne bure ho tum! Lo dekho! Lekin pyar se samjhe. Bohot sari important chize hoti hai meri bag mai!

Adi - Ha ha pata hai mujhe kuber ka khazana liye ghumta hai tu tere iss chote se bag mai! Dikha ab!

All the while Shivaji sir, Ajay sir costume designer and make-up man were struggling hard to hide their laugher while Adi sir one by one removed all the things from Daya sir's bag... Consisting of his beloved car's keys, a pen, a notepad, a tablet, his specs and lenses. But the thing that Adi sir was looking for that is his phone was not in the bag at which Adi sir gave a tired sigh while Daya sir smiled evilly. By now Shivaji sir was done with his makeup and reading the script and hence costume designer came to him with his clothes for the scene...

Designer - Sir yeh apki shirt, pant, coat. Watch app apni hi pehan lijiye! Waise bhi this new watch is so amazing!

Shivaji - Hai na? I know! Aur ha meri tie kaha hai bhai?

Designer - Aree hai na sir! Yeh rahi!

Shivaji - Giraffe wali? Nahi na! Woh car wali zayada achi lagegi ispe!

Designer - Sir yeh better hai!

Shivaji - Bilkul nahi! Ajj mai car wali hi pehnuga and this is final!

Designer - Par sir... Acha ok (who dares to argue with Shivaji sir!)

Shivaji - Acha mai change karke aata hu. Tab tak chalo tum log bhi bahar jao! Shot ki tayari bhi ho gayi hogi by now

Daya - Ha bhai chalo!

Adi - Aree par mera phone!

Daya - Aree mil jayega yaar. Kaha jayega! Yehi kahi hoga. Abhi chalo nahi toh woh bullet train aa jayega abhi!

Reluctantly all of them moved out and soon Shivaji sir joined them after getting ready. Soon the director called them for the shot and all of them took their positions. The director from behind the camera said... 'Silence! Lights, camera, action' and our dear perfectionists turned to their cops mode instantly playing their parts with utter brilliance... But in between the pindrop silence of the set something started vibrating and director exclaimed 'cut' and asked...

Director - Yeh kiska phone vibrate hua?

Adi - Aawaz toh dinesh tumhare pocket se aa rahi hai! Tumahara phone hai kya?

Dinesh - Aree nahi adi! Mera nahi hai!

Adi - Aree but aawaz aa tumhare hi pocket se rahi hai!

He removed something from Dinesh sir's pocket and was shocked to see his phone there!

Adi - Tumne chupaya tha mera phone? Kyu?

Dinesh - Maine kuch nahi kiya! Yeh Daya ka kaam hai yaar! Isne mere pocket mai phone rakh diya tha tumhara. Aur bola agar maine kisi ko bhi bataya toh agle 3 din tak mujhe sabko lunch karwana padega!

Now before Adi sir could even shoot a glare to Daya sir exclaiming 'Dayaaaaaaa... Tumhe toh mai...' Daya sir was already running from this corner of the set to that corner hiding himself behind someone or the other trying to save himself from chasing Adi sir! While all others were laughing looking at one of the everyday scenes on the sets of their beloved 'CID'. Yes yes... Definitely all except the bichara director who was sitting with a hand on his head thinking 'Ajj agar episode wrap up nahi hua toh Singh sir kitna marege'.

* * *

**Author's Note - **

Few of my friends wanted me to write something like this. So tried my hand at it. Hopefully it turned out bearable! Do leave your precious review before signing off. Thanks all.


End file.
